


Abecedario al estilo JonDami

by xSarii1827



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSarii1827/pseuds/xSarii1827
Summary: -Quizá sea como el cuento donde la princesa besa al sapo y este se convierte en un príncipe -susurro.-¿Te estás ofreciendo como MI princesa? - exclamó el mayor mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.





	Abecedario al estilo JonDami

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si los enredo un poco mucho, pero escribí cada una de las letras sin pensar en un orden especifico, además las edades son diferentes en cada caso (no especifique pero van desde sus edades actuales (10-13) hasta los 18-21 años.

#### 

A – Altura 

—Admítelo Jonny boy, ahora soy más alto que tú.

—Tampoco es que un centímetro cuente demasiado... —. Está bien, quizá estaba siendo un poco condescendiente, pero le cabreaba un poco que el mayor por fin hubiera superado su estatura, le gustaba más cuando él era el más alto, hacia qué molestarlo y besarlo fuera más sencillo.

—Tt.

#### 

B – Bienestar 

—¡Quédate quieto! Si te sigues moviendo solo conseguirás que la herida vuelva a abrirse... —suspiro por enésima vez mientras intentaba terminar con su trabajo, a veces Damian era taaan cabezota.

—Tt. Esto no es nada. – exclamó el mayor con un deje de irritación en su voz.

—Eres demasiado temerario.

—No te he oído quejarte.

#### 

C – Confianza 

Se hallaban ante la mayor encrucijada de su relación, claro está, Jon no iba a parar hasta que Damian lo dijera, sí o sí. ¿Acaso el mayor no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para hacerle ese pequeño favor? Tampoco es que fuera para tanto...

—No puede ser tan difícil, tú puedes, inténtalo.

—Te digo que no. No quiero hacerlo.

—Por favor~ te prometo que solo será una vez —musitó mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito.

—¡Te a-amo!

—Awww~

Los golpes que llegaron después valieron absolutamente la pena.

#### 

D – Deseo 

Después de mucho intentarlo, Jon había logrado convencer a Damian para que se fueran a la festividad de las estrellas, una festividad japonesa que, según la leyenda, les permitía a los amantes reunirse una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes lunar.

Jon se sentía un poco cursi con eso, pero valía la pena observar las estrellas junto a Damian y pedir un deseo.

—No sirve de nada pedir un deseo —exclamó molesto el mayor—. Las estrellas a las que se los piden únicamente son esferas luminosas, no poseen ningún poder.

—Aguafiestas —susurro mientras le mostraba la lengua—. Pues no me importa, mi deseo es que siempre estemos juntos.

—No funciona si dices el deseo en voz alta, idiota.

—Pensé que no creías en esas cosas...

—Tt. Cállate.

#### 

E – Error 

Las cosas se habían descontrolado, había demasiada sangre, había sido un error, sí, pero él había permitido que pasara y todo porque se había negado a usar su súper fuerza en contra de Damian. Demasiados hubiera...

Debían llamar a sus padres. Ahora.

—¿Pero qué has hecho? —Exclamó fuera de sí—. ¡Ese hombre está casi muerto!

—¡Tenía kriptonita! ¡Pudo haberte matado! ¿No lo entiendes? —la voz de Damian le llegaba desde lejos, no lo comprendía, en su mente solo existía la imagen de ese hombre.

—¡Habría estado bien! Solo teníamos que incapacitarlo...dejarlo inconsciente... —susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Había muchas posibilidades de que algo saliera mal, no iba a arriesgarme a perderte.

#### 

F – Furia 

—No entiendo porque estas tan enojado. Es irracional. ¡No paso nada!

Muy bien, quizá eso no era del todo cierto, Garfield había tomado demasiado, se resbaló y él como buen amigo no iba a dejarlo caer, sin embargo, no contaba con que el muy ebrio muchacho iba a estamparle un beso en los labios...

—¡Ese idiota te beso! —exclamó furioso Damian.

—Ya, pero no lo hizo a propósito, está ebrio. Además, creo que se arrepiente y mucho—. Enfatizó mientras señalaba a un agonizante chico bestia.

Damian, como era de esperarse había reaccionado mal, aún con su súper fuerza había sido casi imposible separarlo de Garfield.

—Nadie toca lo que es mío.

#### 

G – Gato 

La situación resultaba hilarante, habían ido en una misión "especial". Sin embargo, como de costumbre, Damian se había separado del grupo y Jon había aprendido que era mejor no dejarlo solo, así minimizaba los daños y evitaba que el mayor se hiciera daño.

Y así se encontraban ahora, observando cómo Robín tenía orejas y cola... de gato.

—¡Aww te ves adorable! —Musito mientras acariciaba sus orejitas, ahora que lo pensaba, la actitud huraña de Damian le recordaba mucho a un gato.

—¡Haz silencio! No quiero que nadie se entere de esto... Debe haber una forma de volver a la normalidad.

—Quizá sea como el cuento donde la princesa besa al sapo y este se convierte en un príncipe —susurro.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo como MI princesa? —exclamó el mayor mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Maldito Wayne...

#### 

H – Hambre 

—Deberíamos parar, mng~ —susurro John entre besos, no quería que el resto del equipo los descubriera ahí, precisamente en esa situación—. Alguien podría venir...

—Entonces intenta ser menos ruidoso —Damian había comenzado a dejar un rastro de saliva al bajar por su cuello.

—P-pero —Un beso lo callo. Demonios era imposible intentar razonar con Damian cuando lo tenía tan ido... pero sus caricias se sentían tan bien... NO mierda, debían parar, ¡estaban a la mitad del pasillo!

#### 

I – Infantil 

—Vamos Damian, tienes que calmarte.

—Estoy calmado —aja claro y él podía volar (en teoría podrá en un futuro cercano, pero aún no ha desarrollado ese poder, así que la analogía, de momento, es correcta).

—Tampoco es que sea para tanto, solamente es un muñeco —exclamó divertido, no creía que Damian fuera a enojarse por algo tan infantil.

—¡Si, un muñeco gordo de mi! —exclamó enojado.

—Eso te pasa por reirte del de Batman —sonrió divertido mientras intentaba no reír.

—¡Hey! ¡Fatman es distinto!

#### 

J – Juego 

No recordaba exactamente como habían terminado en esa situación, se sentía incómodo, no había forma en que hiciera algo como eso frente a todos sus amigos y conocidos.

—Vamos cry baby, es solo un juego.

—No estoy seguro que esto sea una buena idea —Por el amor de Dios, si pasaba iba a ser su PRIMER beso. Damian lo sabía y estaba aprovechándose de ello.

—Tú fuiste quien tuvo la idea de comprar estos pocky.

—¡Para comerlos! No para jugar al pocky game...—a estas alturas estaba seguro de que su cara lucía completamente roja. Maldito demonio.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que jugar con Grayson...

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si es tu hermano!

—¿Y? Solo es un juego

Jon se enojo, sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no importo, dijo las palabras antes de acabar de procesar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tú no vas a jugar con nadie más que conmigo.

#### 

K – Karma 

La vida siempre da esos giros inesperados y, cuando menos te lo esperas, te golpea directo a la cara.

—¡Deja de reír! Eso no tiene nada de gracioso ¡Guaf! —. Hablo/ladro mientras intentaba no echarse a llorar.

—¡Y también ladras! Tus orejitas son muy lindas, ¿eh? Jonny-dog —se burló el mayor.

—Maldito.

—Tú te lo buscaste.

#### 

L – Llamada 

Tenía que admitir que esta vez había metido la pata, a fondo. Él había culpado a Damian, había decidido confiar en la palabra de un villano antes que en la de su amado. Pero es que lo que había dicho sonaba tan coherente y en definitiva algo que Robín haría, que no dudo y actuó en consecuencia.

Era consciente de que debía disculparse, pero Damian había ignorado cada una de sus llamadas desde el día de ayer. Decir que estaba preocupado era poco.

Dejó que el teléfono sonará hasta que entro el buzón de voz.

—Hola Dami, soy yo otra vez... por favor, necesito verte —suspiro—. Perdóname.

#### 

M – Mío 

Jon no se consideraba una persona celosa, mucho menos una persona que tendiera a la violencia de manera natural, pero cuando vio que Nightwing estaba peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Robin, dejó que el instinto actuará. Tomo a Damian de la cintura y lo pego posesivamente a su pecho.

—El es mío —listo, lo había dicho, ahora solo le restaba esperar las burlas de Damian por lo que había hecho o los golpes por la amplia demostración de afecto en público.

—Al fin lo dices.

—¿Eh? —¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Dónde estaban los golpes y el griterío habitual?

—Te lo dije —Damian sonreía al igual que Nightwing.

#### 

N – Nunca 

Nunca creyó que llegaría a querer tanto a Damian.

Nunca creyó que podrían llegar a llevarse bien.

Nunca creyó que el menor de los Wayne podría comportarse como un chico de su edad.

Y sobre todo, nunca creyó llegar a tener una oportunidad con él, sin embargo, ahí estaban.

—Tt. Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro.

Jon parpadeo lentamente, era consciente de que estaba sonriendo como idiota, pero no le importaba, era su primer aniversario como novios y planeaba celebrarlo en grande.

—No puedo creer que lo recordarás —su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible, se amplió un poco más—. Realmente pensé que tendría que hacer una escena.

—Tt, nunca lo olvidaría.

#### 

O – Obvio 

John no quería creerlo, sin embargo, en ocasiones albergaba esperanzas de que lo que todos consideraban obvio, fuese la verdad. Otras tantas, creía que Robín solo estaba jugando con él y llegado el momento, partiría su corazón en millones de cachitos que nunca podrían volver a unirse. Porque, aunque todos le dijeran que el menor de los Wayne correspondía sus sentimientos, él seguía con la idea de que alguien como Damian, jamás podría estar en alguien como él. Fuera de su papel como superboy, él era una persona muy común, mientras que Damian era una persona sumamente inteligente, guapo, atlético... ¡Maldición! de nuevo empezaba a sonar como colegiala enamorada.

—Quizá te amo...—susurro al viento.

#### 

P – Propiedad 

—Hol-umpf —Jon fue abruptamente interrumpido mientras era estampado contra la pared más cercana, las manos de Damian vagan descaradamente por todo su cuerpo, mientras presionaba los labios de John para obtener un beso más profundo, furioso.

—¡Damian! —Grito en el primer intento que encontró para recuperar aire —¿Qué está pasando?

Por toda respuesta, Damian se limitó a besarlo de nuevo, un poco más calmado, pero aún podía notarse que algo molestaba al mayor. Superboy no alcanzaba a comprender el accionar de Robín.

—Te vi hoy en la escuela, mientras esa chica te besaba y tú no hiciste nada por evitarlo—. Exclamó enojado nuevamente al recordar la escena, presionando nuevamente a Jon contra la pared.

—¡Pero si fue en la mejilla! No significa nada... —Damian comenzó a relajarse lentamente, dejándole un poco de espacio.

—Solo estoy cuidando lo que claramente me pertenece.

—Tuyo —xoncluyó antes de ser besado nuevamente.

#### 

Q - Química 

—En vista de tus recientes fracasos, esto es lo que haremos supey, por cada pregunta que aciertes, habrá una recompensa, pero si fallas... —Damian dejo la frase al aire, dejándolo imaginar todos los posibles resultados.

Como odiaba la química.

—Puedo estudiar yo solo —susurro no muy convencido de sus palabras, después de todo, estábamos hablando de Damian. No todos los dias tenia la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, sin embargo, el único motivo por el que no podía terminar de llenar el cuestionario era porque su presencia lo distraía.

—Fallaste.

—¿Eh? —ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba garabateando en su cuestionario.

Lentamente, Damian comenzó a acercarse, haciéndolo sentir como una presa, sintió sus labios contra su oreja —He dicho que fallaste —susurro al tiempo que lamia su lóbulo.

—Ngh —gimió bajo, sonrojándose.

—Oh~ ¿Vas a gemir para mi cry baby? —hablo socarrón.

—¡Deja de decir cosas como esas!

Quizá la química no fuera tan mala.

#### 

R - Risa 

Jon amaba cada aspecto de la personalidad de Damian, amaba su hermosos ojos color jade, su sonrisa ladeada, su cabello azabache, en fin... cada aspecto de él. Sin embargo, si le dieran a escoger, elegiría su risa.

Eran raros los momentos en los que se podía escuchar una genuina risa por parte del mayor, pero cuando reía así, con total libertad, Jon se sentía como la persona mas feliz del universo. Había aprendido a atesorar cada momento en el que esto ocurría, inclusive, podía contar las veces que lo había escuchado reír, le provocaba un orgullo terrible el saber que era una de las pocas personas que podía lograr semejante proeza.

#### 

S - Sumisión 

El muy maldito lo sabía, sabía que bastaba una mirada suya y esa sonrisa ladeada para tenerlo de rodillas, no era un secreto que el que mandaba en la relación era Damian, sin embargo, lo hacía sentirse indefenso el hecho de que fuera tan sencillo para él ser obediente, someterse sin atisbo de duda a Damian.

—Ven aquí Jon —musito el mayor mientras señalaba su regazo.

Jon no lo dudo, se acercó lentamente al mayor, acomodándose tímidamente en su regazo. Se sentía valiente ese día, así que deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de su amado.

—¿Crees que voy a conformarme con eso? —susurro mientras sus manos comenzaban a descender hacia su cintura y una de ellas comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

—Ngh~ —gimió Jon sonrojándose.

—Si lo quieres, solo tienes que pedirlo —sonrió— Pídeme que continúe, suplicame.

#### 

T – Tortura 

—Debes irte, ahora —ordenó.

—No puedo dejarte, no así —sollozo Jon mientras intentaba, nuevamente, romper los barrotes que los separaban del mayor.

—Escuchame Jon – exclamó furioso mientras lo zarandeaba—. Odio decir esto pero debes ir por ayuda.

Jon no creía ni una palabra, lo único que Damian quería era que saliera el saliera de ahí. No podía dejar de llorar, no podía irse, no lo dejaría.

Jon comenzó a escuchar voces que se acercaban, deprisa. Sollozó aún más, sabía que lo iban a torturar, sabía demasiado.

Damian lo atrajo hacia sí, lo beso con fuerza, desesperado, antes de empujarlo furiosamente.

—¡DIJE LARGO! —algo se rompió dentro de Jon.

#### 

U – Universo 

—Padre, no quiero hacerlo —suspiró abatido.

—No tenemos otra opción y lo sabes Jon, como príncipe de Solaris tu deber es con tu pueblo y si la única forma de evitar que se siga derramando sangre inocente es por medio de un enlace matrimonial entre Tinieblas y Solaris, que así sea.

—Pero todos dicen que el príncipe de Tinieblas es un verdadero demonio, que es cruel y despiadado y jamás muestra un ápice de compasión.

Su padre suspiró de nuevo.

—No te pediría esto si hubiera otra solución, además, no puedes dejarte guiar por lo que digan otras personas —exclamó impaciente—. Recuerda nuestro lema: "la luz surgirá".

—También voy a extrañarte a ti y a mamá —prosiguió Jon— además los habitantes de Tinieblas jamás ven el sol, ¡incluso el castillo Penumbra no tiene ni una sola ventana! Tampoco usan ropa de otro color que no sea el negro ¿Cómo podré vivir así?

—No creí que fueras tan egoísta Jon —espetó su padre— estamos hablando de salvar millones de vidas, quién sabe —agregó ya más calmado— a veces encontramos la felicidad en los lugares menos esperados.

Su tiempo se agotaba y lo sabía. La carroza ya se había detenido ante la entrada principal del palacio Penumbra, hogar de la familia Wayne, familia reinante de Tinieblas, su futuro hogar.

Bajo resignado del carruaje, como quien espera una condena.

Verde, había un destello verde entre toda esa negrura, al frente, a lado del rey Bruce Wayne. Su prometido lo lucía en un jubón, que, al acercarse más, descubrió que era del mismo color que sus ojos, color jade.

La distancia que los separaba cada vez se hacía menor. Antes de que le diera tiempo a realizar la reverencia de rigor, el demonio se arrodillo frente a él y suavemente tomó su mano.

—Bienvenido a casa, mi príncipe.

#### 

V – Vampiro 

Se sentía ridículo, ¿en que rayos había estado pensando cuando eligió su disfraz? Debía cambiarse, ahora, antes de que Damian lo viera. Si había una ventaja de tener super-visión, debio aprovecharla en cuanto vio el disfraz del mayor.

Vampiro... el traje le quedaba perfecto, totalmente negro a excepción de la capa, que es de un intenso rojo sangre en su interior, unos colmillos se alcanzaban a vislumbrar cuando hablaba, incluso había tenido el detalle de ponerse pupilentes rojos, Jon nunca pensó que Robin fuera a disfrazarse ¡Qué demonios! Ni siquiera pensó que fuera a presentarse... ahora quería que la tierra lo tragara.

Se debatió internamente, no, no podía volver a casa, si lo hacía su madre se preocuparía, y él vergonzosamente tendría que explicarle que huyó de la fiesta porque le avergonzaba que Damian lo viera vestido de Naruto, cuando él se veía...sexy.

Y ahora estaba sonrojado, ¡lo que le faltaba!

—Jonny boy~ —susurro Damian en su oído mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

—¡Da-Damian! —su sonrojo aumento.

—¿Evitando que chupe tu sangre? —tembló ante la expectativa—. Esto va a dejar marca —susurro antes de clavar sus colmillos en su cuello.

#### 

W – Whiskey 

—¡Solo una copa más! —proclamó mientras se subía a una mesa.

— ¡Es suficiente! ¡Estás tomando demasiado!

—¡Hic! ¡No es verdad! Solo he tomado una copa... —susurro confundido, estaba seguro que solo llevaba una copa, no, la mitad de una, Damian estaba exagerando.

—Eso dijiste hace tres copas Jon, tienes que parar ahora. Tu padre va a matarnos.

—¡No quiero! —exclamó sonriente.

—Por favor —susurro Robín mientras intentaba atraerlo hacia sí.

—Owww~ ¡Como te amo cuando te pones asi de sobreprotector!

—Idiota...

Un golpe lo noqueo.

#### 

X – X-Mas 

Navidad, su fecha favorita del año. La más esperada, ¿el motivo? Damian venía cada año desde que cumplio 15 a quedarse en su casa, jugaban un rato antes de cenar y luego, cuando llegaba la hora de dormir ambos se acurrucaban en su cama contando que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto.

—¡Feliz Navidad Dami! —exclamó feliz antes de lanzarse a los brazos del mayor—. ¡Te extrañe mucho!

—Tt. Pero si nos vimos la semana pasada —musito fingiendo estar molesto, pero no rechazó ni se desembarazó del abrazo. Jon sonrió aún más.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también Jon.

#### 

Y – Yin Yang 

—Dami —llamó suavemente Jon.

—¿Y ahora qué? —cuestiono levemente enojado el mayor.

—¿Crees que los opuestos se atraen?

—Por supuesto, es fisica basica. Ahora déjame dormir. Tt —Jon sonrió en la oscuridad, mientras giraba su cuerpo lentamente para tener una mejor visión de Damian.

Eran opuestos, sin embargo, se complementaban perfectamente.

#### 

Z- Zarandear 

—¡Despierta maldito alien!

—¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Deja de zarandearme! Estoy despierto —gruño Jon, no estaba acostumbrado a despertar de forma tan delicada y mucho menos con la cara de Damian a 3 centímetros de su rostro.

—Es hora de ser super, muévete —ordenó—. Vamos tarde.

—Es sábado, ve tu solo – respondió mientras se ocultaba bajo las cobijas.

Por toda respuesta, el mayor volvió a zarandearlo, esta vez de forma más violenta, logrando sacarlo de la cama.

—Tu no respetas ni los fines de semana —gimió Jon.

—La justicia nunca duerme —contestó—. Ahora vístete, Tt.


End file.
